Make Your Way Back To Me
by UknownPseudonym
Summary: Brittany and Santana had been best friends for their whole lives. A promise in 8th grade must be broken, in order for them to continue their lives. Brittany goes to Jillard and Santana to UCLA. Do they each find love, or realize that they loved each other all along? Brittana friendship, Quintana relationship (Story better than description)
1. Chapter 1

"You don't understand. You never will, so stop pretending like you do" I scream at my best friend. It was so frustrating. She always tried to read me, and majority of the time she was right, but this time she was off. "Stop yelling at me, it's not going to make anything better" she yelled back. We were inside her room. I was pacing back and forth and she was sitting on her bed. I couldn't even look at her. "Look, I'm sorry I screamed. I'm just frustrated." I say softly, my back still turned. I could tell she was waiting for me to turn around and face her, but I refused. Sometimes I just needed a break even if she was my best friend. The silence between us stretched, longer than either of us intended. We were arguing over college. She wanted to go Jillard, but I wanted to go UCLA. We promised each other back in 8th grade that we would go to same college, but things change. I wanted her to go Jillard; I wanted her to become a famous dancer. I wanted her to travel around the world with different artist. I just wanted my best friend to chase her dreams and be happy, even if that meant we had to separate. I turn around, and walk towards her. Bending down, I place my hands on her knees. "Britt, I love you and I will always love you. I don't care if you move to Antarctica; you will always have a special place in my heart. I want you to be happy and dance makes you happy. Your face lights up when you glide across the room. You deserve to go to Jillard. So I want you to go. I will always be here for you, but chase your dreams." I finish. Tears began to leak from her eyes and I reached up to wipe them. "I'm just going to miss you, more than anything." She replies softly. "I'm going to miss you too. We can talk every day. Even though I'm going to be on the other side of the country, I will never forget about you" I finish sitting beside her. She turns to face me, but before she can say anything I grab her close and hold her. She buries her face into my neck, as my hair catches her tears. She cried for what seemed like eternity. I continued to hold her, till she fell asleep. Kissing her forehead, I lay her down in her bed. "Sleep tight Britt, everything will be okay. I promise." I whisper into her ear, as I left the room.

By the time I got outside. I was physically exhausted. My head was pounding and tear were beginning to fill my eyes. Thank God I live 5 minutes away, because as soon as I entered my house the tears began to stream face. Kicking off my shoes, I crawl up the stairs and into my bedroom. I didn't even reach my bed; I was just too tired. I continued to cry, taking in long gasps of breaths as the tears fell. It hurt. I had to let my best friend go. We had been together for our whole lives. Sleepover every weekend, started elementary, middle, and high school together; our bond was strong. I didn't know what I was going to do without her, but I knew we had to go our separate ways. California had been calling me since I visited there 7 years ago. There was something about that Cali air that kept me coming back. I was going there in a cheerleading scholarship, and I was majoring in Marketing, maybe a minor in music. The tears eventually stopped, as I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wake up, San" I hear from across my room. I was now lying on my bed tightly wrapped in a blanket. My eyes fluttered for a minute before adjusting to the light. "What's going on?" I mumble gliding my fingers through my hair. "It's your last day here and we are spending the whole day together" Britt says calmly. I get up slowly, making my way to my bathroom. Britt threw some clothes into the bathroom for me to wear. I take a long shower, letting the water wash my pain away. 30 minutes later I walked out the bathroom dressed and ready to go. "Where are we headed first?" I ask as we walked out of my house. She stated before that we are going multiple places, but the first place was within walking distance. "You will see" she replied, walking a step in front of me. It got quiet, but it was a comfortable silence. I engulfed myself in my own thoughts; thinking about college and moving on the other side of the country. It was a lot the more I think about it, but I knew that was where I wanted to be. Scratch that, where I needed to be. I followed closely behind Britt, my head down watching the ground beneath our feet. As soon as we made our first left, I knew where we were headed. "The playground" I whisper. She turned around and smiled. I smiled back, grabbing her hand with my own. Giving it a tight squeeze, she pulled me along as we reached the swing set. The very place we first met. "Do you remember?" she asked. "Of course I do. We were both 5 years old. It was the middle of summer. You had just moved her from Delaware for your dad's job. I was swinging on the swings, and you going to slide down the slide. I watched you get to the very top the stairs. You closed your eyes, letting the wind blow through your hair. Right when you about to get into the slide, Jim pushed you, causing you to slip down the slide awkwardly. You reached the bottom with tears streaming down your face. I rushed to you gathering you in a hug. I kept whispering 'it is okay' in your ear. When I got you calmed down, I told you to sit on the swings while I go handle something. You nodded, still wiping the tears from your eyes. I just met you, but I already hated seeing you cry. It broke my heart. I turn around to see Jim playing in the sandbox; I walk over to him and go off. He went to his mother crying, and I ran over to you quickly grabbing your hand practically dragging you to my house. You spent the whole day at my house. We were laughing and playing, just enjoying each other's company. I knew you were going to be my best friend then and I know you will always be my best friend now." I finish. Turning around to face her, I give her a big hug. I'm going to miss her. I'm going to miss her so much. We spent the whole day walking around our neighborhood reliving the memories we shared. When it began to get dark, we walked back to my house. I still had some last minute packing and I wanted Britt to help. "Do you want to stay the night?" I ask her, as we walk into my house. "Do you even need to ask?" she replies quickly with a smirk. I let out a hearty laugh as we walk up the stairs and into my room.

"I think that everything I need. Thank you for helping me. "I say zipping up my suitcase. She was lying on my bed, eyes closed to the world around her. "It was no problem. I love being with you, it doesn't matter what we are doing." She replies softly. I put the suitcase by the door and crawl next to my best friend. I'm going to miss times like this the most. "Come here" I whisper softly. My arms reached out as she crawled into them. Wrapping my arms around her waist, she snuggles up close. "Can you sing something?" she whispers into my neck. I shiver a little. "What do you want me to sing?" I answer back, my hands playing with her hair. I know that calms her down when she gets tense. "Something you wrote" she replies. How does she know I write? I haven't told anyone about that. Unless she has heard me sing something, I often find myself drifting off into my own world, singing my own songs. I take a deep breath, and began singing the perfect song. "No ocean is too deep. No distance is too far. You my love will always have a place in my heart. No pain felt. No tears cried. You my dear, get hellos no goodbyes. I love you more than life itself. All your pain, I felt. I will love you till the ends of the earth, nothing will change that, it's what you deserve." I finish, and tears are streaming down my cheeks. This is really my last night with my best friend; the one person who mean the world to me. The tears wouldn't stop coming as the soaked her hair. Noticing I was crying, she looked up wiping each tear that fell. Her own began to develop. I looked at her and smiled. "Was that song about me?" she whispers, looking dead into my eyes. I couldn't lie, it was. I came up with it earlier that morning, while we were at the playground. "Uh yeah, it was" I reply quietly. She nodded, wrapping me in a tighter hug. "Ditto" she kept repeating in my ear as we fell asleep.


End file.
